1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet retention system and more particularly pertains to properly positioning sheets and other bedding with respect to a hard side waterbed in a convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sheet holders of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, sheet holders of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of retaining bed sheets through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 959,763 issued May 31, 1910 to Lehr relates to a Bedclothes Holder. U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,766 issued Mar. 18, 1958 to Stoner relates to a Bed Clothes Holder. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,028 issued Sep. 3, 1991 to Sleeth relates to Waterbed Sheet Retention Systems.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sheet retention system that allows properly positioning sheets and other bedding with respect to a hard side waterbed in a convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the sheet retention system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of properly positioning sheets and other bedding with respect to a hard side waterbed in a convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sheet retention system which can be used for properly positioning sheets and other bedding with respect to a hard side waterbed in a convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.